Who Can I Trust Anymore?
by xXCheriValentineXx
Summary: "You're falling for her, you know that right?" "No, she's just another girl I intend to kick out of this game..." "Face it Al, you're in love with Gwen. But you better stay away from her, she's mine."


No One's P.O.V.

It was the first day of season three. Alejandro walked on the bus, he decided to scope out the competition. '...This will be way too easy.' Alejandro thought to himself. He knew he could play every single one of them. He scoped out the bus again looking for a seat. Luckily, he found one next to Bridgette. He smiled viciously. This was his chance to see how his work would play out.

"Is this seat taken?" Alejandro asked, flashing his perfect award winning smile. Bridgette blushed furiously. "Uh n-no. You can sit here... if you want... but if you don't want to... you don't have to... your choice..." Bridgette said getting flustered. "Gracias senorita." Alejandro said sitting down. Bridgette just blushed more and started babbling like an idiot. Luckily her best friend Gwen was sitting behind her. She pulled the back of Bridgette's hair and brought her back to reality.

Gwen's P.O.V.

That was just painful to watch... Bridgette has never acted like that with a guy before. Not even Geoff. That Alejandro guy's good. I don't get what's so great about him besides his looks thoughs... maybe it's his charm.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Courtney's loud shrill voice. Her and Duncan were arguing. Again.

"I can't believe you forgot. AGAIN!" Courtney yelled, her voice more shrill and annoying than usual. "Really? Who the hell cares?! I don't know anyone who celebrates anniversaries these days. They're stupid and pointless if you ask me." Duncan said. "Tiffany's boyfriend celebrates their anniversaries!" "That's because Tiffy forces him to be all 'sweet' and 'sensitive' or she'll probably chop his balls off." Duncan said getting annoyed. Courtney glared at her boyfriend. "Maybe I should be more like her." Courtney said, shooting daggers at Duncan. "Bitch..." Duncan mumbled under his breath, probably hoping that Courtney didn't hear. Unfortunately for him, she did. She kneed him in the balls and moved up to the front of the bus. Yanno, I actually felt bad for my punk bestfriend. Then with that, Duncan, with all of his strength, managed to get up and sit by me. Well... this is going to be fun...

"Well at least there's SOMEONE I can talk to on this bus whose sane." Duncan said putting his arm around me. "Well, isn't Courtney TOTALLY sane? I mean, all she ever does is freak out and call her lawyers about everything, she can't be THAT bad." I said sarcastically. "That's not even something to joke about. She's a living nightmare!""The please tell me why you're still with her!""She'll kill me if I even TRY to break up with her! You don't know how bad I want to. And besides, I have my eyes set on another girl." Duncan said, his face getting really close to mine. I tried to keep my cool. "Oh? And who might that be?" I asked bringing my face closer to his. (If that was even possible.) At this point, I just wanted to grab him by his shirt and kiss him, but I contained that urge. "I think you know, Gwenny." He said. I could now feel his breath on my lips. "Duncan..." I said quietly. We both leaned in to the point where our lips were barley touching. And right as we were about to kiss...

SLAM! The driver slammed on the breaks, causing Duncan to fall out of his seat. "We're HERE!" Chris yelled with a huge grin on his face, causing Duncan to growl.

Now, what just happened back there with Duncan... uh... Yeah. We usually just flirt all the time, but we've NEVER even been CLOSE to kissing. I think I'm just someone who gets him away from Courtney.

Everyone started piling off the bus. Duncan decided to stay behind and wait for me.

"Ok, we better get going..." I said as I tried to walk past Duncan until he grabbed my hand and pulled me back. "I may not have been able to kiss you, but..." His words trailed off as his lips clinged to my neck. I instantly felt the hear rise to my cheeks. D-Duncan, stop..." I managed to make out while half moaning. He did as told, but sadly, I didn't want him to listen to me... He brought his lips to my ear. "Now everyone will know, you're mine." He whispered, sending chills down my spine. And with that, he left me standing there red- faced. I brought hand to the area of my neck where he kissed, then instantly came back to reality. I whipped out a small makeup mirror and checked out my neck.

Oh. He gave me a hickey. What an asshole.

Alejandro's P.O.V.

I helped Bridgette and Lindsay off of the bus. Lindsay just kept gawking at me while Bridgette repeatedly said "I have a boyfriend!". They both seem to be easily trickable, until that goth girl comes into the picture. She's going to have to go very soon. But I must focus on one person at a time. So, since Bridgette seems vulnerable, I'll start with her. Although, it does make me wonder about Bridgette's boyfriend. If she's in a committed relationship, why is she easily falling for me? I guess I'm just THAT good.

Everyone stood around Chris, waiting for any orders. But he just stood there with an annoyed look on his face. "Where are Gwen and Duncan?!" Chris yelled. So that's the girl's name, huh? I can tell she's gonna make getting people out of this game harder than I suspected. I SHOULD be focusing on getting rid of her first, but I doubt she'll be a HUGE threat.

As I was lost in my thoughts, I noticed everyone had turend their heads back to the bus. I saw a punk guy with the biggest smirk on his face walk off. I'm just going to take a wild guess here and say that's Duncan. Then I saw the goth girl Gwen not far behind. Her face was as red as a tomatoe. I do NOT want to know what happened in there.

I took a good look at Gwen and noticed she was glaring at me. Woah, she must not be very fond of me. I got a good look of her face. Surprisingly, she's really pretty. A LOT prettier than I thought she'd be. "Nice of you two to finally join us." Chris said annoyed. "What were you doing in there with... HER?!" I heard Duncan's girlfriend yell. I can tell this will definitely NOT be pretty... "Well, you were ignoring me, and I wanted to have some fun for once in my life." Oh... He did not just say that... "EXCUSE ME!? What kind of 'fun' did you have with her?" Courtney asked, her face turning red from anger. "Court, that's not what I meant..." Duncan said, knowing that if he said anything else, Courtney would murder him. "Actually, I thought I saw him giving her a hickey through the window, eh?" Ezekiel said. Oh... Duncan's dead... I feel slightly bad for him.

Courtney's eye twitch, I sense her anger boiling up inside her. She then lunged for Duncan, but was held back by Sierra. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Courtney yelled, no, screamed. Courtney then turned her head to Gwen and shot her the nastiest glare I have ever seen in my entire life... "You." She started. "You did this!" Courtney yelled. "Me? I didn't MAKE Duncan sit by me, and I didn't MAKE him give me a hickey!" Gwen yelled back, putting her hands up in defense. "You put your stupid goth girl hooks into him!" Courtney yelled. "Just stay away from my boyfriend." And with that, Courtney walked away. Gwen looked as if she was about to cry. I decide to try and console her. This would also give me a chance to get on her good side.

"Senorita, are you okay?" I asked. Gwen sighed. "Yeah I'm-" Gwen stopped as she turned around and saw me. Her gaze turned into a glare. Again, she REALLY doesn't like me. "Like you care if I'm okay. I know what kind of guy you are. I see right through your little game. And if you even THINK about trying anything on me, I will make sure you wish you didn't." Gwen said, making sure everything she said was very clear. This isn't going as planned... "Wait!" I said grabbing her wrist and turning her to face me. "What have I done that makes you think I'm THAT kind of guy?" I asked, trying sound convincing. "The way you were talking to Bridgette and Lindsay. And you're like an open book. I see right through you. I'm smarter than you think. And no matter what you say or do, I'm not trusting you." Gwen said. She wants to play this game, Fine, then lets play. "Alright..." My words trailed off as I put my hand on her waist and pulled her VERY close to me. "Then game on... mi angel." I slightly whispered. I can tell she was trying to keep her cool, and she was really good at doing so. She tangled her hands in my hair and pulled me closer. My eyes widen in surprise. "You're on." She whispered. And with that, she moved my hand, and walked on the plane. Man... she's good.


End file.
